The present invention is related to a virtual golf system for playing golf as well as a corresponding methods.
Different types of virtual golf systems are already known in the prior art. One of those systems is also referred to as a golf simulator. Here, a large screen is placed in front of a user, and the golf course is projected onto the large screen. The golf course is projected as if it is viewed by the user itself. This means that the displayed golf course is dynamic as it follows the user along the golf course.
Further, a net is placed right in front of the large screen for catching any golf balls hit by the user to prevent the screen from getting damaged by the golf balls. Finally, a tee position is created in front of the screen, which tee position is used for hitting a golf ball, by the user, towards the screen.
Whenever a golf ball is hit, from the tee position, its trajectory is determined using a camera unit. That is, the trajectory is calculated and then extrapolated in accordance with the golf course that is displayed on the screen. Of course, the ball will be captured by the net, but the calculated and extrapolated trajectory of the ball is taken into account for determining the next position of the golf ball in the golf course. Using the above described golf system, a user is able to hit golf balls without actually going outside to a golf course.
One of the challenges in these types of virtual golf systems is that they should mimic a regular golf game as good as possible. That is, a user playing golf with the virtual golf system should perceive the game in such a way as if he was playing it from a traditional golf course.
There is an unmet need, therefor, for a virtual golf system which closely resembles a standard golf game played on a traditional golf course.